back together again
by Killerddj
Summary: Kuroko and his friends from Seirin are asked to play in a charity event for The graduates of Teiko middle school. The gom are planning to play the graduates for one last time before they become second years. What will happen during and after the game? rated T for future characters just to be safe and for cussing
1. get together

**Back together again?**

**Summary: Kuroko and his friends from Seirin are asked to play in a charity event for**

**The graduates of Teiko middle school. The gom are planning to play the graduates for one last time before they become second years. What will happen during and after the game?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko. Sadly.**

**Hope you guys like it**

* * *

**In the hall between class and lunch**

"Hey! Kuroko!" yelled Seirin's ace, Kagami Tiga. "Wait up will you?!"

"Oh hello Kagami. What is it?" asked Kuroko Tetsua the misdirection specialist.

"Aida told me to come and find you. We're having an emergency meeting after school today and you need to be there." Said Kagami

"Okay, Kagami. I'll be there after classes end. Why didn't you just text or call me to inform me about the meeting?" asked Kuroko

"Well that's hard to do when none of us have your phone number idiot."

"Oh. Well okay. See you then." And with that Kuroko walked off to go to class, Leaving Kagami standing in the hall like a fool.

* * *

**Later at the basketball club meeting.**

"Hey wear's Kuroko at?" asked Hyuga. The Serin basketball captain.

"I don't have any clue. I told him to be here right after the bell today?" Said Kagami'

"Are you sure you didn't say tomorrow?" asked Aida.

"I am positive that I said today!" yelled Kagami.

"Well we should look around and make sure we didn't miss him or scan over him." Once again said the captain.

"Okay" Came the reply from the whole group.

"Any one sees him anywhere?"

"Nope not over here."

"Or over here"

"Well were the hell could he have gotten off to?" Asked Kagami

"I don't know this is kind of weird." Said Aida

"Are we sure that no one has his phone number?" Yelled Hyuga

"Yep we're sure captain!" The entire court yelled back.

"Well fuck!" Yelled Kagami.

* * *

**In the meantime with Kuroko**

"Why were we all called here on such short notice?" asked Murasakibara.

"I don't know." Said Aomine Daiki

"Well he must have something to talk about right?" asked Kise Ryōta

"I'm sure he has his reasons." Said Midorima

"I'm supposed to be at practice right now. My team is problem worried about me." Said Kuroko from behind everybody.

"KEYA!" yelled everyone.

"Kuroko don't sneak up on us like that!" yelled Aomine

"Kurochin!" Kise yelled as he runs towards Kuroko right before Kuroko's foot connects with his faced.

"Owwwww! That hurt Kurochin!" sobbed Kise after realizing what had just happened.

"Well next time it will hurt worse if you come running at me like that again." Kuroko stated in his monotone voice.

"Does anyone know why he called us all here today? And on such short notice too?" asked Kuroko.

"Nope." Came his reply from Midorima.

"Well I have to get back soon so..." Kuroko was interrupted by a flash of bright red hair.

"Hello everyone." Akashi Seijūrō greeted the five boys.

"Hello Akashi." Was the reply he got from four of the said boys

"Hello Akashi-kun. How are you doing today?" said Kuroko

"Hello Tetsuya. I am fine thankyou for asking." Said Akashi

"Akashi-kun if you don't mind my asking. Why did you call us to gather here on such short notice? And why are you late?" said Kuroko when the other four backed away from the two in fright.

"Why Tetsuya. I am not late you all are just simply early. For I am never wrong. Also I felt like we should talk about an upcoming event." Said Akashi

"What does being right have to do with being late?" Kuroko mumbled to himself.

"What do we need to talk about Akashi?" asked Kise.

"Well you see. Teiko is holding a party for all their graduating seniors and wanted to invite the generation of miracles back for one night to play a charity game against other teams from around the area and I was thinking that we would do it." Said Akashi

"But there is a catch. I want us to bring our new team mates to the charity game and those teams can play against Teiko. And after all those teams are done we can show them what we are all about. Even now that we aren't together anymore." Said Akashi with an evil smirk on his face.

"I'm in if it's for Teiko." Said Kise

"Well considering you might kill me if I say no, I'm in." Said Aomine

"What other choice do I have?" Asked Midorima

"Will you bring snacks Aka-chin?" asked Murasakibara

"Yes I will bring snacks, Atsushi." Said Akashi

"Okay then, I will come too!" Said Murasakibara

"I will have to check with my team members before I can answer that Akashi-kun." Said Kuroko

"But why Kuro-chin?" asked Murasakibara, "He said there would be snacks!"

"Yes Tetsuya. Why would you have to consult your team members to revisit your old school for a good cause no less?" Countered Akashi

"Because I am neither the captain, so I have no say in what we do. I will come but I am not sure if I can get Seirin to come as well." Said Kuroko

"Okay. As long as you come I will be okay with that. But do try to get Seirin to come too Tetsuya." Said Akashi

* * *

**That was my very first fanfic ever! I am sooooo happy that I got it done too. It took me forever to write it.**

**I hope that you all liked it.**

**Read and review!**

**Thankyou**


	2. the truth starts to unravel

**Back together again?**

"Oi, Kuroko!" Yelled Kagami

"Yes? What is it Kagami?" Asked Kuroko

"Why weren't you at the meeting yesterday? I even told you to be their!" Said Kagami

"Oh. Yes sorry about that Kagami. It must have just slipped my mind at the last second." Said Kuroko

"Well because of that you got me into trouble with Aida sempi." Said Kagami

"Oh well." Said Kuroko

**At the gym for practice**

"Hello everyone." Said Kuroko as he walked into the gym that day after school

"Hey Kuroko where were you yesterday? Didn't BaKami supposed to tell you that we had a meeting after school?" asked Aida

"Well yes he did tell me but I must have forgotten and gone home instead." Stated Kuroko

"Oh okay." Said Aida

"Wait all he gets is 'oh okay' and I get punished?" Screamed an upset Kagami

"Well he did apologize and come today so it doesn't really matter." Said Aida

"Humpf." Came from Kagami

"Um… excuse me Aida-chan but can I ask what was the meeting about yesterday?" Asked Kuroko

"Well we have been asked to participate in a charity event for Teiko middle school. We will have our first years play against Teiko's third years for a charity game. Whoever wins gets the money to donate to any charity of the teams choosing." Said Aida

"And we will be participating in that?" Asked Kuroko

"Yes we will be." Said Aida

"Hey Kuroko didn't you play on Teiko's team when you went their?" asked Kouga

"Yes Kouga-kun, I did." Said Kuroko

"Then do you know the graduating members of the basketball team?" Asked Kouga

"Not really. Since I was a year ahead of them in school and none of them were part of the Generation of Miracles I don't know them." Said Kuroko

"Oh okay. But do you think you would recognize any of them when we play them?"

"No probably not."

"Quiet!" yelled Aida

All the members of the basketball team become really silent and not even the wind decides to make any noise for once.

"Okay. Now that I finally have all your attention." Said Aida

"I will be going over what I have planned for the Teiko charity game. All the first years will be the ones playing while out second and third years will be there for moral support and subs. Furthermore I know Kuroko-kun was a Teiko player and that the team might have something for him to do so Kuroko I don't know yet if you will be playing." Said Aida

"Um… Aida-kun, I will not be able to play in the charity game." Said Kuroko

"Well okay then. That's everything." Said Aida

"Now everyone get practicing and don't let me catch you slacking off!" yelled Aida

"Yes ma'am!" yelled back the team

**Meeting with the gom**

As Kuroko, Aomine, Kise, Midorima, and Murasakibara are on their way to meet Akashi they run into a surprising situation.

"Um. What are all of you doing here?" asked Kagami, "And together too."

"Well you see Kagami-kun, we were on our way to the park." Said Kuroko

"Uh yeah the park to play some basketball." Stammered Kise

"All of you together? That seems a little odd don't you think?" asked Himuro

"Why would you say that Himu-chan?" asked Murasakibara

"Well the last time you were all together you bout got Kagami killed by that freak with red hair." Said Himuro

"Well last time Kagami interrupted a meeting." Stated Aomine

"Still that's no excuse to almost kill someone!" Yelled Kagami

"Any way." Said Kuroko, "Why are you and Himuro-kun together today Kagami-kun?"

"Well we were going to go pick up Alex from the airport. So we decided to go together since she wanted to see both of us." Said kagami

"Oh okay." Said Kuroko

"Well we should get going, y'a know, to play our game." Said Kise

"Oh well yeah. We should get going too." Said Himruo

"Bye!" Yelled all the miracles to Kagami and Himruo

"See ya latter!" Yelled Kagami

"I'll see you tomorrow Murasakibara." Said Himruo

All the miracles waved good bye to Himruo and Kagami before they went on their way to meet Akashi at the basketball court.

**At the basketball court**

later at the basketball court waiting for the others Akashi got bored so he started shooting hoops to pass the time until they finally showed up.

"Hello Akashi-kun." Said Kuroko as he walked up behind Akashi

"Oh hello Tetsuya. How are you today?" Asked Akashi

"I am good Akashi-kun and how are you today?" Asked Kuroko

"I am great like always." Said Akashi.

He pulled Kuroko in for a quick kiss on the lips before Kuroko could do anything about it and before the other GoM could notice what was happening.

Kuroko noting that the redhead probably felt neglected he decided to let him kiss him and hoped that the others did not notice as well, for neither has said anything about the relationship to anyone yet.

Yes Kuroko and Akashi have been dating since middle school and have been hiding it from everyone they know except for their family. Neither boy has had enough courage to tell their former or current teammates about their gender preferences. But soon after the charity game they plan to do it (**should they tell them?**) and not take any crap from any of them. Especially Akashi. He plans to cut anyone who dare make fun of them or ridicule them.

"Oi, Akashi. Have you decided what we are doing yet?" Asked Aomine

"No Daiki. I have not thought that far ahead yet. But since you are ready to begin you can start by running 190 laps around the court." Said Akashi

"But Akashi…" Said Aomine

"Daiki would you like to make it 290?" Akashi asked with a devilish smirk on his face

"N… No….." Said Aomine while he started to jog

**Well chapter 2 is finally up…**

**I hope you all keep reading my story and I'm looking forward to some reviews from some of you… Pleas! I'm still quite new to all this and I need some advice for future stories.**

**I'm writing a new one called Kurokos secrets**

**bye I'll be updating soon I hope**


	3. authors note

sorry guys but this isn't a new chapter. i have had writers block for about a week now and i only have like two paragraphs done. im working on it still so bear with me. also i would love it if you guys would leave a review on how im doing and also if i need to make any changes to it.

thanks


End file.
